


A sadness runs through him

by john_egbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Sad, Song fic, a sadness runs through him by the hoosiers, kinda spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_egbooty/pseuds/john_egbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean?..." Cass asked, shaking.<br/>He couldn't be dead.<br/>Not Dean.</p><p>Not by him, this wasn't how it was suposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sadness runs through him

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yhiM_mM4Vqk by Hoosier, and based off off in season eight when Naomi is messing around with Castiels head.

-people are puppets held together with string, there's a beautiful sadness that runs through him as he asked me to pray to the god he doesn't believe in-

Dean sat. How'd he gotten here?  
Oh yeah

-time and again, boys are raised to be men, impatient they start, fearful they end.-

The family buisness, right?  
But he couldn't blame this on John.  
He only had himself to blame.

-here was a man, fearing tomorow. He drank, FINALY drowned in his sorrows-

It was his fault his own damn brother was gone, possessed, taken to the other side.  
It was his fault Cass was gone.  
Reset.

-he could not break surface tension, he looked in the wrong place for redemption."

He knew he couldn't trust Angels,but Cass...Cass had cared.  
Cass had been everything he'd ever wanted, and he couldn't believe all of their memories, their time together,was erased just like that.  
By Naomi, the same bitch who'd been controlling Cass before.

-don't look at me with those eyes, I tried to unheard ties-

Cass looked at Dean.  
Honestly, what did the human expect?  
He'd killed Samdriel, for no other reason than some twisted enjoyment.  
Cass had been wrong to save him, he knew that.  
But why was something holding him back, holding him back from killing the one who'd killed his brother.

-turn back the time that drew him, but he couldn't be saved-

Cass had tried  
He'd felt some...unexplainable bond towards this human, and was..almost sad the human-dean, his name is dean!- had to die.  
He..was surprised to find tears making their ways down his cheeks, without his permission.

 

-but he couldn't be saved, a sadness runs through him, runs through him-

Dean looked up.  
Cass was...crying?  
"Cass? Castiel? Is that you??"  
No response  
"Cass, God damnit, do you not remember anything?Try, damnit!"

-time and again boys are raised to be men, impatient they start, fearful they end-

Dean had thought he could do it.  
Could get himself out of hell, it's why he'd made the deal.  
But each time, he'd just been thrown back in, toyed with.  
Cass had appeared to him like....well, like am angel.  
He'd saved him, and...did Cass really no remember, damnit?  
"Cass...I can't do this without you, cmon!" 

-but here was a man, mourning tomorow, who drank,but finaly drowned in his sorrows-

Dean knew he shouldn't have came here.  
Of course,a drunken mind couldn't be reasoned with.  
All he could think about for the past few months was Cass.  
And then he'd gone and drank a little too much.  
All he could think of was Cass, and if he was gonna die, he preferred Cass be the one to take him out.  
'I'm a coward' Dean thought, 'can't even kill myself when I wanna die.'

-he could not break surface tension, he looked in the wrong place for redemption-

Cass was startled. He was being bombarded by emotions, the need to protect Dean and the order to kill him.  
He didn't know what to do, and for a fraction of w second, it was him.  
"Dean?.."

 

-don't look at me with those eyes, I tried to unheave the ties, turn back the time that drew him-

"Cass! Cass, is...is it you?"

Cass blinked, and when he looked into Deans eyes again, Dean didn't see the eyes of his best friend, his boyfriend. 

He saw the ruthless eyes of an angel.  
"I don't know why you keep asking. Yes, I am Castiel, and I'm an angel of th lord."

-but he couldn't be saved, a sadness runs through him, through him-

She had a tight hold on him now, didn't she?  
The one time Cass had been able to talk to him about this,before everything went to shit,he described it as being stuck in a room, while he watched himself carry out any and every order.

He wondered what Cass was thinking now.

"Heh...Cass, I forgive you. But ill drag Naomi, that bitch, down to hell with me for stealing you away. Don't you remember? The whole 'I raised you from damnation' crap. Where's that Cass? Please, Cass." 

Dean..couldn't go back to hell.  
They were waiting for him, and he couldn't do it.

He'd break, he knew it.

-don't look-

Cass stepped forward, ready to plumge the blade into Deans heart, yet still, so,ethimg screamed at him to stop, to protect him, to heal him.

-don't look-

Dean trembled as Cass stepped forward. Probably over half the homes In his body broke during the fight, and he had no strength left to right now, anyways.

-don't don't-  
Cass struck, and Dean watched his eyes widen as his blood spattered the wall behind him.

"You.." He paused, coughing up Crimson red. "You here, Cass?"  
"Dean, I- I'm sorry, I'll heal you, I'll-"  
"Cass..it's ok, really..I love you, Cass, more than anything...I need you-" he hacked up more blood, coughing more violently as he struggled to get the words out  
"I need you to look after Sammy, ok?"  
"We both can, Dean, I just have to...have to.."

-don't look at me with those eyes, I tried to unheave the ties, back from the time that drew him-

"I have to heal you!" Cass said, holding Deans hand, tears threatening to spill over.

-but he couldn't be saved. No he couldn't be saved." 

"I-it's not working, hold on, hold on Dean I'm going to get you help-"  
Dean coughed, his grip getting weaker.  
"Goodbye, Cass...ill see you later..."

-a sadness runs through him-

Dean let go.

-a sadness runs through him-

He was gone.

-a sadness runs through him-

"Naomi, what did you do?!"  
"I fixed you. I fixed all of your problems. You should be thanking m-"

-a sadness runs through him-

Naomi looked at the blade situated in her chest, gave one last, wry smile to Cass before screaming, disappearing forever.

-a sadness runs through him-


End file.
